The Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network (BISDN) is serviced by Asynchronous Transfer mode (ATM) switching networks and is used in a variety of applications, which apply to both classified and unclassified ATM networks. Some applications, such as testing of software developments, require the connection of networks having different classification levels. Current requirements for connecting networks having differing classifications, dictated by the National Industrial Security Program Operating Manual (formerly the Department of Defense Industrial Security Manual for Safeguarding Classified Information), include the need to re-certify security on the network for any software changes. However, the extensive testing required for a developmental test would interrupt the network service. Additionally, the testing procedure may compromise the security of a classified network. These are unacceptable consequences of testing software updates for classified networks.
There is a need for a secure method of changing and/or testing software changes on an electronic network, and particularly on a classified network that does not interfere with the operation of the network.